


Adventures in Motherhood

by GardenofCrystals



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Body Positivity, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Scorfuma, Scorfuma family, Scorpia teaches her kids martial arts, Scorpion kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenofCrystals/pseuds/GardenofCrystals
Summary: A series of oneshots about the Scorfuma family.  Not sure if/when I will update, depends on how many random plotbunnies I come up with and have the time/energy to actually type out.Ch. 1: During martial arts training, Flora learns to connect with the Heart Blossom.
Relationships: Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 20





	Adventures in Motherhood

“And jab, cross, uppercut!” shouted Scorpia as she demonstrated, throwing punches into her training bag as her children looked on in wonder. All seven children were lined up in a row with their own, smaller training bags, in a one of the training rooms in the rebuilt Fright Zone. Perfuma was currently in Plumeria for the day, but they would meet back at their shared cottage that evening, which sat at the border between the kingdoms. Scorpia always looked forward to spending her evenings in the cottage with her family, and snuggling with her wife during the nights.

The kids were about 8 years old by now, old enough to have outgrown their baby shells, but they still needed to learn how to use their bodies effectively. One of the best ways to learn how to use your body, regardless of your species, was through martial arts training. At least, that’s how Scorpia learned, even if it was through the Horde. She hoped to pass on her own knowledge and put some of those hard-earned skills to good use.

If she was honest with herself, she was fulfilling one of her secret, life-long dreams. The first time she ever considered motherhood was when she was a new Force Captain and she trained the young cadets. There was something so satisfying about teaching youngsters how to defend themselves. It was the first time she wondered what it would be like to have her own little scorpion kids. Back in those days, she daydreamed about not only teaching her future kids the basics of martial arts training, but also the more specialized training that she was taught to effectively utilize her pincers and tail in combat.

Her kids started punching their own training bags the same way Scorpia taught them, even if it was a bit less graceful and far less powerful. She felt her heart swell as she watched, and she smiled.

Little Flora was the smallest and most delicate of the group. She gave a few weak punches, stopped, and grimaced at the bag. She didn’t want to hurt anyone. Why would she ever want to punch someone?

Scorpia’s smiled faltered as she turned to Flora. “What’s wrong, cutie pie?”

“I just…don’t like fighting. I don’t want to hurt anyone. What’s the point of this?” she asked, throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

Scorpia winced and reminded herself that the way she and her wife were intentionally raising their kids was vastly different from her own upbringing in the Horde. If Scorpia had raised these same concerns when she was her age, it definitely would’ve ended badly. Then again, Scorpia couldn’t use the same logic that Hordak and Shadow Weaver used, that they would need to fight the princesses, especially since they were literally a family entirely composed of princesses and princes.

Scorpia took a deep breath and reminded herself that the Horde no longer existed, and reminded herself the real reasons why they were doing this.

“It’s to learn to protect yourself, in case anyone else would want to fight you. Also, it’s important for you guys to learn how to use those scorpion bodies.” She crossed her arms and closed her eyes for a moment. Before Flora could even register what happened, Scorpia’s tail launched through the air and struck Flora’s bag with a force that would’ve knocked Flora to the ground, had it been directed at her.

Scorpia opened her eyes again. “See? That’s not something I learned to do overnight. That’s something that took years of practice.” Her tail retracted from the bag and settled back behind her. “I don’t expect you to be a soldier, like I was. I just want you to learn to defend yourself, and to know how to use your unique body. You got this, ok kiddo?” she said, smiling and ruffling Flora’s hair. Flora looked at the ground with a dejected look on her face. Scorpia grimaced.

“Maybe it would help if you pretend that you’re up against someone who wants to do you harm?” Flora perked up a little, looking back up at her mom. “Or maybe that there’s someone who wants to hurt someone or something that you love?”

“MOOOM! HELP!” shouted one of the other kids, who managed to punch the training bag so hard that his pincer was lodged in the bag. He struggled to get it back out, to no avail.

“Oh my goodness,” Scorpia said, looking across the room at him before turning back to Flora. “Flora, maybe try thinking about that ‘bad guy’ for now while I check on your brother. You’ll be ok, you got this!” she said, giving Flora a thumbs-up as she turned away. (Thumbs-up? Chelate pedipalp-up? You get the idea.)

Flora took a few deep breaths. She’d much rather be doing yoga with her other mom, at least that was peaceful and not so combatative. Yoga was another way that her moms taught their kids how to learn to use their bodies, and embrace body positivity, but yoga lessons weren’t until next week. Then again, what if she really did find herself in a situation where she needed to defend herself? What if someone came after her?

Her train of thought wandered. She’d heard of Horde Prime in passing, but didn’t know much about him. She’d heard that he was gone for good, but was that really true? Her young imagination kicked in as she daydreamed about a highly improbable scenario: Horde Prime was back, and he wanted the Heart Blossom. 

She wasn’t sure why her brain cooked up this idea, but she’d been somewhat fixated on the Heart Blossom lately anyway, so she just went with it. She’d been spending extra time meditating with the runestone lately, and felt that there was a connection, but she had yet to manifest any plant magic.

“You will never defeat me. Horde Prime sees all. Horde Prime knows all, and I know you are powerless to protect your precious Heart Blossom,” she imagined Horde Prime saying in a dark, ruthless voice.

Something new arose in her. A will to protect and nurture, and bring life where there was only death. Horde Prime represented death, maybe the Heart Blossom could heal him? A litany of thoughts ran through her mind, one after another. 

Before she knew what was happening, she gave a shout. “TAKE THAT, HORDE SCUM!” she cried, and her tail whizzed through the air towards her training bag.

Scorpia heard from across the room, and jumped impulsively at hearing the words “Horde scum,” having heard those words directed at herself during her time in the Horde. She wondered where Flora had heard that language before. Maybe she heard it from Catra? Glimmer, maybe?

As for Flora herself, she’d never tried using her tail before. She was surprised when she felt her tail thump against the bag and fall away, instead of piercing the bag with her stinger like her mother did.

And then she finally looked down at her tail, and saw vines that had shot out of her stinger. The vines were hanging awkwardly from her tail, and she didn’t really know how to remove them. At least they were pretty, though – they had leaves and small, pink flowers. They were surprisingly heavy, and her poor tail wasn’t quite strong enough to lift them up.

“Mom!” she shouted, holding the end of her tail in her hands.

Scorpia looked, and momentarily thought Perfuma had arrived on account of seeing the vines. And then she saw where the vines came from.

“OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!” Scorpia shouted, rushing to Flora. “You channeled the Heart Blossom! I knew you would, someday! Oh, I’m so proud of you!” she cried, picking up Flora in a big hug and spinning her around, with the vines swirling around them.

“Mom…you’re crushing me,” squeaked Flora. 

“Oh, right! Sorry!” Scorpia said as she released Flora and got a better look at the vines sticking out of her tail. 

They both examined the end of her tail. “I don’t know how to get these off,” Flora started awkwardly.

“Hmm,” Scorpia murmured as she carefully snipped the vines with her pincers. She stood tall, proudly putting her pincers on her hips. “Great job! You know what this means, right?”

Flora stared at her blankly. “Um…?”

“You get to spend more time with Plant-mom and the Heart Blossom! Time to learn to use those plant powers! This is gonna be so much fun!” cheered Scorpia.

Scorpia wasted absolutely no time calling her wife on the comm pad and telling her the great news, positioning the comm so that Perfuma could see both Scorpia and Flora. “Perfuma! It finally happened! Go on Flora, tell her what happened!”

“Mom! I shot vines out of my tail today!”

“Oh yay!” cheered Perfuma. “I’m so happy for you! I knew you would!” Perfuma said to Flora. “Oh, I can’t wait to share all the Heart Blossom secrets with you! This is gonna be so much fun!”

That night, as the family set down to eat dinner, the main conversation was naturally the connection that Flora made that day. Flora sat next to Perfuma, and the two chattered all evening about plant magic and the Heart Blossom. They made plans for Flora to start working directly with the runestone the next day.

For her part, Flora was definitely more enthusiastic about working with the Heart Blossom than with self defense training. And who knows? Maybe Flora’s style of fighting would be more like Perfuma’s, where she’d use her plant powers instead of her fists.

Scorpia sat at the other end of the table, beaming at her family. During all her years in the Horde, she’d never imagined that life would turn out this great.

**Author's Note:**

> Realistically, I think the first time Flora *actually* connects with the Heart Blossom would be through sitting quietly and listening to the language and the energy of plants, instead of a combat situation like this. But hey, I came up with a crack-ish plotbunny and actually had the time and energy to write it, so I'm posting it on the off chance it provides entertainment for someone.
> 
> (Don't mind me if I sound a little dark. Depression has been eating me alive lately, and Scorpia/Scorfuma/Scorpion family content is one of the few things that helps, so here we are.)
> 
> Oh, and I am still working on my long Scorpia fic! It's just, work and depression make it hard for me to really spend time on fanfic, and I'm lucky I even got to put this oneshot out, let alone anything from my long fic.


End file.
